This invention relates to a watering device for small pigs and the like. Modern farrowing houses without automatic waterers are poorly equipped to provide water to the young pigs. Existing waterers permit dirt and bedding from the pig pens to get into the waterer, and substantial water is spilled to the detriment of the small pigs.